Season's Greetings
by Azar443
Summary: A series of one-shots depicting Gibbs and Hollis during festive occasions. Starts with Thanksgiving and Hollis's return.
1. Thanksgiving

**Author's Note: Yeah, late Thanksgiving themed fic. AU, obviously because Hollis comes back after Director Sheppard died. I'm not entirely sure what the exact timeline is, so don't shoot me if you realize the times are wrong. Let me know and I'll bow to your expertise. Sorry if the dialogue's a little repetitive and sloppy. So dear readers, read, review and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or it's characters. If I did, Hollis Mann will still be with Gibbs.**

* * *

Leroy Jethro Gibbs ambled around aimlessly in his home. It was Thanksgiving, and Director Vance had given them the day off. The entire team had already left, either to spend time with families or just visit friends. Ducky had invited Jethro to have dinner with him and his mother, but he had refused, not wanting to intrude on the family occasion. So it was on the morning of Thanksgiving that he found himself alone in his empty house, devoid of the laughter and joyous giggles that once rang through the house, perhaps for far too long.

He distinctly remembered another happy time, long after Shannon and Kelly were gone. The subtle scent of the perfume she insisted she didn't wear, the little hair pins she left in his bathroom or the fatigues she sometimes hung in his closet. They came from another time when he was also happy, and later stupid. He never admitted it, not even to Ducky, not even after the Director died and he missed _her_ more than ever, but it played on his mind more often than he'd ever liked.

And really, it still pained him to admit, even to himself that he regretted letting Hollis Mann go, and that he still loved her.

Today, more than any other day, he missed her. They had actually made plans to spend Thanksgiving with his dad in Stillwater, before she left. She had been so excited to meet him, so excited to know more about a younger Gibbs before he became the cynical, yet wonderful man he was today.

"_I'm sure that your dad will be happy to share some embarrassing stories with me, Jethro. I can't wait to hear what trouble you got into as a kid!"_

Guess that didn't happen, probably never will.

Gibbs was restless, he couldn't sit still without wanting to break or throw something, and as bare as his home was, there really wasn't anything he could vent his anger on. He tried working on his boat, but the actions that usually soothed and calmed him didn't help at all. If anything, it added to his frustration that he was alone, and that he needn't have been, had he not been such a major ass.

_Beep!_

Sighing, he got up and emptied the jar of nails which held that annoying piece of technology. Throwing the sanding block onto his work table, he answered the phone without looking at the caller I.D.

"Yeah, Gibbs."

_"Hello Jethro."_

And he nearly dropped the phone in shock. Now that was a voice he hadn't expected to hear again, maybe ever.

"Holly?"

The fond nickname just slipped out naturally, as if he hadn't _not_ spoken to her in nearly a year.

A chuckle sounded through the phone.

_"Didn't expect to hear from me, did you?"_

He smiled. "Not really Hol. You did retire to Hawaii."

She laughed, a sound that even through the phone made him feel warm, and wanted. _"Yeah, I did. It's good to speak to you again Jethro."_

"Sure is Hol. Didn't think you wanted to talk to me again, after what I did."

_"Yeah, well, people change Jethro."_

And he felt strangely sad at that, even if he didn't know why.

"Yeah, they do."

Silence ensued, and Gibbs thought she'd hung up when she started speaking again.

_"How's the Director, Jethro?"_

Suddenly, it seemed like swallowing became the hardest thing to do in the world.

"Jenny's gone, Holly. Has been for nearly half a year now."

He could hear her sharp intake of breath, knew she was shocked.

_"Oh God, Jethro. I.. I didn't know."_

He leaned against the table; he couldn't even bear to see her body lying on the autopsy table, cold, unfeeling. Dead. "You couldn't have known Holly, not your fault."

He heard her sigh tiredly, _"I liked her you know, as impossible as it sounded. She taught me a little about you, even if she was still a little territorial over you."_

Gibbs didn't reply, not knowing what it was he was supposed to say.

"Why did you call me Holly?"

A long pause. _"It's Thanksgiving, Jethro."_

He smirked, "I gathered as much Hollis."

He could imagine her rolling her eyes, wherever she was._ "Yes, Mr. Smartass. You still going to visit your dad, like we originally planned?"_

"I don't think so Holly. Dad _was _really looking forward to meeting you. I don't think I can face his questions as to why you're not there too."

Strangely, he could hear a door opening over the other end.

_"Still not locking your front door, Jethro?"_

Ok. That was strange. "Uh, nope. Why?"

_"Maybe you should turn around."_

Gibbs whipped his head around to the doorway leading down the basement, and for the second time of the day, had a shock. Sure, he hadn't been really expecting anything, but he definitely wasn't prepared to see Hollis Mann standing in his house, leaning casually against the door. A mischievous smile played on her face, no doubt at having shocked the normally unflappable Gibbs.

"Surprised to see me?"

He didn't realize that he had run up the stairs until he found himself standing in front of her. He could've sworn she looked even more beautiful the last time he saw her, blonde hair tousled from the strong wind outside, dressed in that maroon sweater she always wore when visiting him.

"Holly, what are you doing here?"

Cocking her head, her eyes soft, she quipped, "What, no welcome hug?"

Before she could even finish her sentence, she was already enveloped in a tight bear hug, with Gibbs hands entwined in her hair. He murmured into her hair, "I missed you Holly."

Swallowing back her tears, Hollis hugged him back tightly, "So did I Jethro, so did I."

Finally, they pulled apart. They stood awkwardly, not knowing how to put into words the millions of things that were playing in their minds for the past year. Hollis finally broke the ice.

"Look at us, gawking like teenagers. You wouldn't have thought that one of us is an NCIS agent and the other a retired Army Lieutenant Colonel."

Grinning, Gibbs took Hollis's hand in his, tugged her down the stairs, once again into his basement. Hollis thought it a little reminiscent of the last time she was here, when they had come home from dinner and he had pulled her down with him, laughing only to find Gibbs's 3rd ex-wife down here.

Pulling out a cold beer, he popped the cap and handed it over to her. Raising it in a mock salute, she savoured the cold bite of the beer, that particular brand that was his favourite. They drank in silence for a while, basking in the comfort of their unexpected reunion.

Gibbs cleared his throat, clearly still unsettled. "So what are you doing here Hol? When you called I sure as hell wasn't expecting you to drop by."

Hollis shrugged, staring at her beer. "I don't know Jethro. I honestly don't know what I was expecting by coming here. All I knew was that it's Thanksgiving and I really wanted to see you." He remained silent, she got flustered. "You know what; I don't know what I'm doing here. I should just leave. I mean, it's not like we're still together." She stood and placed her beer on the table and turned to leave. "See you Jethro."

A firm hand tugged her back down. "Sit down Hol, you don't come here all the way from Hawaii, out of retirement just to say you don't know what you're doing here." She slowly sat back down, suddenly feeling like a child caught in a candy store. Taking her hands in his, he searched her downcast eyes. "What is it Hollis?"

She laughed softly, "You're going to think I'm just stupid."

Gibbs smiled lopsidedly and Hollis thought she'd just fallen in love with him all over again. "Not going to know if you don't speak Holly. C'mon, I don't bite."

Rolling her eyes affectionately, she retorted. "Yeah, ask DiNozzo or the criminals you investigate. I'm sure they'll say you're just a big ol' teddy bear."

He chuckled. "Don't change the subject Holly. So, why are you here?"

She looked at him, and he thought he detected a hint of desperation in those eyes of hers. "Did you ever regret, you know, leaving things the way they were? Did you ever regret letting me walk away?" She saw him starting to deny even before he processed her statement. "And don't think of just denying it Jethro. I want, no, _need_ you to answer this."

Again, the silence. Hollis didn't think that something as insignificant as the absence of speech or sound or just _anything_ could drive her crazy as the silence did. She was tired, and she didn't think she had it in her to be turned down again as she had been when she realized he had never let Shannon or Kelly really go. She sighed again. "If you don't feel anything at all, Jethro, just say it and I'll be gone, this time forever. But, if you admit that what we had wasn't just a replacement of Shannon and Kelly to you, that you did feel something and still do, then I'll stay. But only if you want me to."

Gibbs still didn't say a word. Guess he didn't wanted it as much as she did. But before she could leave, again, his quiet voice finally rang through the basement. "I did want you Holly, still do. There hasn't been a day gone by that I haven't told myself I'm an idiot for letting you go."

Hollis turned to face him, saw that he meant what he said, that he still wanted her, _them._ Hope entered her eyes, and oh she daren't say it but she just _had_ to know. "Does that mean that… You still want this? That we would still work?"

He brushed a stray blonde hair away, "I'd like to think it will, if you let me Hol. I know I've been an idiot and don't deserve a second chance. Hell, the second B still stands for 'bastard' and that's never gonna change. But I swear to you Holly, if you let me I _will_ make it up to you." He gripped her face lightly, "I can't promise you anything Holly, but I promise you I _will_ try."

Hollis smiled, tears shining brightly as she wrapped her arms around Gibbs neck tightly, he holding onto her slim waist securely, not letting her go a second time. Pulling away slightly, she gently kissed him, and Gibbs felt as though he was a thirsty traveler in the dessert who had drunk from the sweet waters of the oasis, felt as though he had found what he was missing for so long now.

Breaking the kiss, Hollis whispered into his ear. "That's all I ask Jethro, nothing more."

They stayed in each other's embrace for a little while more, marveling at the second chance they both got. Then Hollis grinned, and started to pull Jethro up the stairs. "Come on Jethro! It's still not too late to get to Stillwater! You should call your dad; let him know we're still coming."

Hollis raced up the stairs, proving just how fit she stayed despite retiring. Turning back to glance at him, she shouted playfully, "Come on old man! Even McGee could move faster than you! Hurry up!" Laughing, she disappeared from the darkness of the basement, presumably to the car. Out of the dark and into the light of a new day.

Gibbs shook his head, not believing how lucky he was. As he walked slowly back up the stairs, he grinned, a silly smile on his face. It sure was Thanksgiving, and maybe things were starting to look up. Throwing on his jacket, he banged the door carelessly behind him and went to his car where Hollis was waiting. _His _Hollis; the one thing he'd be grateful for fervently this day and the days to come.

Happy Thanksgiving indeed.


	2. Hoping for Christmas

**Author's Note: Second chapter guys! That went faster than I expected. I actually wanted this to be a Christmas fic between Hollis and Gibbs, but then the team popped in unexpectedly and made it a before Christmas fic with the 'kids'. So there will be a Christmas fic later, wait for that. ;) So once again, read, review and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or its characters.**

* * *

It's been nearly a month since Hollis came back, and Christmas was nearing. Gibbs had never really celebrated Christmas after Shannon and Kelly died, even though he had had Christmas dinners with Abby or Ducky, and even Jenny on rare occasions. But this year, he looked forward to spending Christmas with Hollis, and he was determined to make it a memorable Christmas for them both.

Even NCIS headquarters was decked out in the festive decorations, and the green and red themed decor lifted the spirits of all agents. One Anthony DiNozzo was cheerfully whistling as he exited the elevator and into the bullpen, looking, for all the world like the proverbial canary who ate the cream. Ziva narrowed her eyes at him.

"You seem particularly happy today Tony. Why, did you meet a girl last night?"

Unfazed, Tony set his bag down and powered his computer on.

"Not this time Ziva. An old pal of mind dropped by last night and we had a nice, long chat. It was good to see him; hadn't seen him for nearly 7 years, not since I left Baltimore PD."

Ziva raised her eyebrows, "I find it quite difficult Tony, that you would be in good spirits not because of meeting a girl."

Shrugging, Tony continued his unfinished report from last night. "Hey, think all you want Ziva. I'm just glad to see an old friend after all these years."

Tim, sensing another argument was going to erupt, interrupted. "So Tony, any plans for Christmas this year?"

Pausing, Tony seemed lost in thought. "Nah, I don't think so Probie. Probably going to just stay here in DC; it's not like I have anyone in particular that I'd like to spend Christmas with. What about you Ziva?"

Said ex-Mossad agent suddenly seemed like a little girl. "I do not know, Tony. I do not celebrate Christmas, and even if I did I do not have any plans for it."

_Ok. Awkward._ Tony switched his attention to Tim. "What about you Probie? Going back to spend Christmas with your family?"

Tim shook his head. "No Tony, I'm not going back this year. My mom and dad thought they'd come up to DC this time, since both Sarah and I are here. They decided to spend some time here, you know sightseeing and all before going back."

Stretching back in his seat, Tony grinned lazily. "Well looks like we're all going to be in DC then."

"Guys, guys!" All heads turned to see a high-on-Caf-Pow Abby run into the bullpen, stumbling before Tony managed to catch her.

"Woah slow down Abby! Where's the fire?"

Abby clutched at Tony, "Where's Gibbs? He's late! Gibbs is never late! What if he's hurt or..or even worse! What if he's sick? Remember the last time he was late he-"

Ziva stood and shook her lightly, "Abby, calm down. I'm sure Gibbs is on his way here."

As if on cue, the elevator _dinged!_ and Gibbs came in calmly, holding his morning coffee in one hand.

"Gibbs!" Abby flew towards him and gave him a big hug. "Gibbs you're all right! I thought that something bad happened to you, cause you know if something did happen to you I'd be worried sick and-"

"Abbs, Abbs!" Gibbs shushed her rapid flow of words. "I'm fine Abby, just a little late. Don't worry."

He steered Abby back into the bullpen where the other MTRC members were sitting there, watching the scene amusedly. "What we got this morning?"

Tony lifted his legs off the desk, "Nothing Boss, everything's nice and quiet down here. No dead marines or missing petty officers. Not even cold case files."

Gibbs set his down and turned to Abby, who looked like she was about to burst. "Spit it out Abbs."

Abby beamed, "Thought you'd never ask Gibbs." Turning to face the others, she turned the full force of her 'Abby grin' onto them, the one that made resisting her nearly impossible. "So you guys aren't going anywhere for Christmas right?"

A chorus of '_yes_'s and '_yeah_'s answered her and she continued. "So, why don't you all come by my place for a Christmas dinner? My mom and dad are away on a cruise this year, so they won't be around. We'll have the whole house to myself and I'll cook! C'mon please!"

Ziva was the first to answer, surprisingly. "That is very kind of you Abby, and if it is not too much of a haggle I would gladly take you up on your offer."

Abby, predictably, gave Ziva a big hug, "It's hassle, Ziva, and it's not a problem! I love having you guys over!" Still holding onto Ziva, Abby turned to look at the remaining men. "Well?"

Tim raised his hand, a silly grin on his face, "Can my parents and sister come over too? I'm sure they'd love to meet you guys." Abby nodded excitedly, and Tim pulled his phone out and started calling his parents. "Thanks Abby! My mom will probably insist on bringing something over too."

Tony shrugged, "Why not? Sure beats hanging around alone." He grinned, and Tim, Ziva and Abby knew another silly Tony moment was about to occur. Sure enough...

"Lonely, I'm so lonely, I have nobodeeee..."

_Thwack!_

"Shutting up now Boss."

All 4 of Gibbs's kids looked towards him now. Abby jumped up and down like an excited little puppy. "C'mon Gibbs! You have to come!"

A rare grin split out. "Do ya think I'd miss it Abbs?"

"Yay!" Abby once again enveloped Gibbs in a huge hug, making him stumble. Pacing a hand on her back, he looked out towards his team. "On one condition, Abbs. Do I get to bring Hollis?"

Sure, the team hadn't really been sure about the former Lieutenant Colonel the first time she was around; heck she seemed like a female version of Gibbs, but apparently being retired mellowed a person considerably. She still came around NCIS, acting as a part time consultant for the agency, and the team always watched on with a fascinated horror whenever the two started to butt heads. Abby had grown to like Hollis too, though she did give her the third degree when Abby found out Gibbs and Hollis had resumed their relationship, this time seemingly for good.

Of course, they certainly didn't see her as the 'mummy' of the team yet, like they had Jennifer Shepard, but she came close to being the surrogate Jenny had been to all of them, despite her later obsession of La Grenouille. She was still 'mummy' to the team, and they still missed her, but didn't begrudge Hollis taking her place in Gibbs's, and by default their lives.

Abby rolled her eyes, "Duh, Gibbs. Papa Bear can't come without Mama Bear now can he? Go ask her now Gibbs, or I will!"

Gibbs smirked exasperatedly and pulled out his phone. "All right Abbs." Realizing that everyone was still staring, he barked, "Well what are ya waiting for? Those reports aren't going to finish themselves! Get to work people!"

The team grinned, knowing that he was happy, regardless of his gruff tone. They didn't dally however, and continued their work, all the while discussing what they should prepare for the dinner, with Abby prancing from desk to desk in her black tutu, talking a mile a minute at all the fantastic things she had planned.

Gibbs shook his head, kids. Dialing Hollis's number, he didn't have to wait long before she picked up. _"Hello?"_

"Hey Hol, how do you feel about having dinner at Abby's with the kids?"

And as the two lovers talked, the 'kids' squabbled about what dessert would be best and Christmas carols softly blared through the sound systems of the bullpen, Director Vance smiled from the doorway of his office down at his agents.

_"We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!"_


	3. Christmas

**Author's Note: The Christmas chapter is finally up! Thanks so much to my Beta CymbalinesHalo for looking through the fic and giving wonderful feedback. It was very much appreciated. :) And to the rest of you, do read, review and enjoy! Oh, and, Merry Christmas to everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or its characters.**

* * *

Hollis absent-mindedly brushed through her blonde hair, smiling to herself as she thought at how things had changed in the past month or so she had been back here, in DC with Jethro. A few months ago she had been alone in Lānaʻi, imagining bitterly what could have been between the both of them. She had been going stark crazy, doing nothing but laze around after her retirement. Sure, Hawaii had been nice, peaceful after the busy life of being in the Army and DC, but she wasn't sure if she could have stayed there the rest of her life without wanting to tear her hair out of boredom.

Then she had taken a chance, to come back to Jethro, to see if he still wanted what they had. She wasn't sure if they would have worked it out, wasn't sure if she wouldn't leave again and never come back. But by some miracle, he wanted her, and she stayed, and they were working it through and it was wonderful, albeit the slower pace they took this time. And she hasn't looked back since.

Now here she was, on Christmas evening, preparing to have dinner with Jethro and his kids. She shook her head, amused as she carefully zipped up her green dress. If you asked Hollis Mann to choose between a sensible pair of slacks and a dress before, she would have burned the dress immediately. Ah, the things love did.

A knock sounded on the bedroom door before a silver head poked into the bedroom. Jethro grinned, tie in a messy knot. "Ya done yet, Hol?"

Patting her hair down one final time, she sauntered over to him as best as she could in sky-high stilettoes and hugged him. "You know Jethro, I could never understand why you could never put your tie on by yourself."

Pecking her on her cheek, he shrugged as she started to straighten his tie. "Got you to do it for me Hol, don't see why I should worry."

Hollis rolled her eyes and smacked him lightly, tugging him out of the door. "Come on Gunny, don't want to be late to Abby's or she'll kill you with one of her hugs." Jethro just let himself be tugged out to the front door, an affectionate smile on his face for the blonde who had, through sheer stubbornness wormed her way back into his life. _And thank god for that, _he mused as he grabbed the bag of presents for his kids and Ducky on his way out. He had a present for Hollis too, but that would have to wait till they were at Abby's, who had agreed with childlike glee to keep an eye on it for him.

Jethro drove and they chatted leisurely about mundane things with Christmas carols softly playing over the radio. It was snowing lightly, and Hollis, for the first time in her adult life, really slowed down and marveled at the fluffy little snowflakes dancing their way down to coat the road and driveways and front porches. Already, there were people starting to sweep the snow off while children played with what snow had fallen, laughing as they launched perfectly rounded snowballs at each other. She thought she'd never seen anything more beautiful, and suddenly thought of a quote she had read long ago, by Norman Vincent Peale. "Christmas waves a magic wand over this world, and behold, everything is softer and more beautiful."And right now, she couldn't agree more.

After 15 minutes, they pulled up at Abby's house and saw that everyone was already there. They could see Abby standing, well jumping up and down excitedly, at her front door, dressed in a green and red elf-styled dress, with little holly pins in her hair. She flew towards the couple, first throwing herself at Jethro then grabbing Hollis in a big hug, all the while talking non-stop.

"Gibbs! Hollis! You're here! Merry Christmas guys! And you brought the presents! I was worried that you'd forget about the 'Secret Santa' thing Gibbs, because I had to remind you like, 10 times before you actually remembered and if you forgot to bring them, it'd be chaos because somebody won't have a present, because that's the point, you know of the Secret Santa-"

"Abbs, Abbs! We got the presents; we're here, so let's get in before we freeze to death." Jethro, as usual, stemmed Abby's flow of words and with a hand wrapped around Hollis's waist and another around Abby's shoulders, he walked in with his girls to find the usually black walls decorated with green and red. Mistletoes and garlands and holly were hung everywhere and there was a giant tree in the middle of the living room. Jethro snorted, typical Abby. On the top of the tree, instead of the standard fairy or star, stood a skeleton dressed as Santa grinned manically down at them. Shaking his head, he gave her an affectionate squeeze. _Some things never change._

Finally the trio reached the dining room where Tim and his family, Ziva, Tony, Ducky and Jimmy were already seated, chatting excitedly with cheer while listening in amusement at Ducky regaling them with Christmas stories from his youth. He was recounting a particularly memorable Christmas from when he was 19, involving a bar, a nun and a soldier when everyone noticed the arrival of their fearless leader and his partner.

Ducky was the first to greet the two, walking over to shake Jethro's hand while kissing Hollis on her cheek. "Welcome Jethro, Hollis. It appears that our merry little band is now complete. Abigail, my dear, perhaps the delightful turkey should make an appearance right now?" And as Abby pranced off to get the turkey, the couple eased themselves into their seats next to Tony and Ziva as they were greeted by the others.

Tony, being Tony, had to come up with a classic DiNozzo quip. "Hey Boss, Boss Lady, you're late! I bet you both were _very_ occupied with- Eep!"

Thankfully, Ziva elbowed him in the ribs, hard to stop the completion of the description of his unsavoury imagination. Jethro just rolled his eyes, "Don't make me head slap you on Christmas DiNozzo." Under the heat of both Ziva and Jethro's glare, Tony shrunk back in his seat. "Shutting up now."

Hollis smiled at him, letting him know no offence was taken and was met by a boyish grin and a two-finger salute. Jimmy just waved happily and wished them 'Merry Christmas' as Ziva smiled warmly and kissed them both on the cheeks, "Merry Christmas Gibbs, Hollis. It is a pleasure to see you both." Tim leapt out of his seat and eagerly introduced his parents and sister to his boss and the former Lieutenant Colonel (Sarah's eyes widened in awe; total girl power man) as they all exchanged pleasantries and greetings while awaiting the arrival of Abby's turkey.

"All right guys! Mr. Turkey is here!" Abby waltzed out of the kitchen, bearing a beautifully browned turkey on a silver platter, decorated with various green and red vegetables and placed it with a flourish onto the table. She beamed as everyone oh'ed and ah'ed over the perfectly cooked bird, "Come on guys! Tuck in! Dinner's not going to eat itself!"

With a clatter of plates and cutlery the team cut into the bird and laughed as Jimmy messily dropped pieces of the bird onto the black and red table cloth. Of course, there wasn't just turkey for dinner. Abby had provided a generous serving of beef and ham and a big bowl of mashed potatoes while Ducky dedicatedly refilled the eggnog (Abby's own special brew, of course) and empty wine glasses. After every main course was demolished, Ziva proudly presented the delicious carrot cake that was her speciality topped off with pristine white cream cheese icing.

Egged on by his kids and friends, and inhibitions momentarily lowered by the generous amount of bourbon he had over the course of dinner, Jethro playfully fed Hollis some cake, laughing as he got the icing on her nose and cheek. But she got her own revenge, by demanding that he clean up the mess he made and he did so gladly, kissing her soundly under the mistletoe that Tony mysteriously whipped out and held over them. She couldn't help but sneak another kiss seeing the lopsided grin on his face, complete with catcalls and '_You go Boss!_'s sounding in the background.

All too soon, dinner was over. The nearly drunk team, however were still coherent enough to help Abby pile the dishes into her kitchen sink before sinking down before the Christmas tree to start off the Secret Santa gift exchange. Everyone, perhaps except Ducky, Jethro and Hollis all shrieked at the gifts they got from their Secret Santas and tore at the wrapping paper, throwing them in the air like confetti. Jethro gave a loud bark of laughter when he saw the incredulous expression on Tim's face at having received a set of 'Know Your Destiny' books and tapes from Tony, but Tony had made up for the corny gift by giving him a beautiful fountain pen with his alias, Thom E. Gemcity, engraved on it. The two men hugged; it was Christmas after all.

Both Jethro and Hollis had decided to give everyone another gift too, from the both of them. A little wooden keychain, personalized to everyone was received with delight and joy as they marvelled over the hard work and thought that went into each gift.

In the end, everyone was exhausted and nodding off in various positions in the living room, most notably was Ziva laying her head on Tony's lap as his eyes slowly drifted shut. Abby and Tim were sitting next to each other on the floor, leaning onto each other's shoulders with a dreamy smile on their faces while Ducky patted a sleeping Jimmy affectionately on his head, covering the young man with a worn blanket. Hollis and Jethro sat on the love seat, with her resting her head on his shoulders and their hands entwined. The thought that they were going to drive home hadn't even crossed their minds the minute they walked into Abby's house, knowing that for tonight they would be calling her living room their home.

Tim's family left though. Seeing the entire team curled up against each other was a clear sign that it was time to leave the group to enjoy the company of their own. Tim's mother kissed him goodbye as his father and sister both hugged him and they left to a series of drowsy '_goodbye'_s and '_Merry Christmas'_s. The front door slid quietly shut, and all was silent once more.

Jethro caught Abby's eye and nodded slightly. The Goth's eyes lit up and started to disentangle herself slowly from a dozing Tim. She stood and motioned for Jethro and a curious Hollis to follow her. He tugged her hand, pulling her along with an elated grin.

They stopped outside a room, presumably the guest room when Hollis swore she heard a small yipping sound. Raising an eyebrow at Jethro, he shrugged and pushed her gently to the now opened door. Abby clapped her hands and whistled softly, beaming delightedly as a velvet, brown snout peeked out from the dark room and Hollis found herself staring at two warm, chocolate eyes as an adorable little Dachshund padded out of the room on its short, stubby legs.

Stunned, she pulled the little hound into her arms, where it proceeded to yip softly and shower her face with sloppy kisses. Hollis, with the dog safely ensconced in her embrace, turned to Jethro and Abby, tears sparkling in her eyes. Clearing her throat, she only managed to croak out her thanks. "You know, if it weren't for this little puppy I'm holding right now, I'd hug the both of you to death." Petting the dog's downy head, she dropped a kiss on her lover's cheek. "Thank you, guys. I guess I shouldn't even ask how you know I wanted a dog."

Abby grinned, happy to see that Hollis loved her present. "Duh, its Gibbs, remember? He knows everything!" Hugging them both fiercely one last time and kissing the little puppy on its wet nose, she ambled towards the living room, stifling a yawn. "G'night Gibbs, Hollis. Don't do anything I wouldn't do. Well, which isn't much really, I mean, I doubt you guys have even heard of what I've done before. You guys definitely haven't done like, make out in the cemetery or go skinny dipping in the middle of the day or-"

Jethro rolled his eyes and kissed Abby's cheek, effectively shutting her up. "Night Abbs. Go sleep." Abby beamed at the two and finally left them alone. The little puppy, tired of being cooped up without moving, wriggled its way out of Hollis arms and onto the floor, sniffing at Jethro's legs. The couple stood there for a moment, just smiling at the wonderful cheer Christmas brought to them and to their surrogate family. She smiled fondly as she spied yet another mistletoe above them and tugged him in for another kiss, one that was deep and passionate and full of love and longing. They gently broke apart; lost in the wave of affection and love they felt for each other.

An impatient tug at Jethro's pant leg and a series of yips brought them out of their stupor. Time to rejoin the others. He hugged Hollis, and whistled for the dog to follow them as they slowly made their way to the now vacant love seat, all the while speaking softly.

"That pup is a boy, ya know Hol."

"Yeah? What do you think we should call him? Jethro?"

"We can't; McGee already has a German Shepard named Jethro remember? Besides, there're already too many Jethros around."

"Ok, what about Fornell?"

"You trying to make a joke Hol? Cause it damn sure isn't funny."

"Oh I don't know Jethro, Fornell _is_ a pretty nice name."

"Yeah, for a _man,_ Hol. You ever heard of a _dog_ called Fornell?"

"No, so we'll be the first one to have a dog named just that."

And as the couple fondly bickered back and forth, and the kids slept soundly with the their 'Papa Bear' and 'Mama Bear' and 'siblings' around, a set of wise, all-seeing eyes twinkled at the heart-warming scene in front of him.

And strangely, in the midst of the bickering and the haze of the dreaming, all could hear a wizened voice softly whisper, "Merry Christmas to all, and good will to men, my dears."


	4. New Year

**Author's Note: Merry Christmas everyone! Hope you're all in for a great one. So without further ado, read, review and enjoy. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Alfred, Lord Tennyson's poem 'In Memoriam'.**

* * *

Delicate champagne flutes clinked and polite conversation drifted throughout the elegant ballroom NCIS had rented for the annual New Year's Eve party. Hollis wasn't really sure she could feel her lips anymore, not after spending hours smiling and greeting obnoxious power players through gritted teeth. Gibbs hadn't even bothered, disappearing sometime during the party to goodness knows where, leaving her to fend for herself in a sea of sharks.

And there had been plenty. It seemed that being a decorated _retired _Lieutenant Colonel and a woman currently dressed in a very form fitting cherry red dress warranted attention from every male in the room. She lost track of the number of suggestive and sometimes sleazy comments dropped off casually by various male politicians, aides and the major financial contributors.

Hollis was fed up and tired. The party was supposed to be time spent with Jethro and his team, not with these nameless people who put themselves so high up above everyone. Finally after what was possibly the 100th innuendo directed at her, she hastily made her excuses and went over to join Ducky by the window. Walking towards the dear old man, she smiled. The Scotsman had been a staunch friend and even confidant throughout her relationship with Jethro, and she loved hearing the little stories he seemed to sprout off at all times, absentmindedly as he casually sliced open yet another cadaver.

"Hello Ducky."

The M.E turned and smiled as he took in her appearance. "Ah, Hollis. You look absolutely ravishing tonight my dear." Gallantly dropping a kiss onto her hand, he noticed the absence of a certain someone. "And might I inquire, if I may be so bold, where exactly Jethro is?"

The former Lieutenant Colonel shrugged as she blushed slightly at the elderly man's compliments. "Thank you Ducky, you don't look too bad yourself tonight. And unfortunately, I," here she took another glance around the room, "have no idea where that man is right now."

He smiled and patted her hand in a manner that reminded Hollis very much of her own father. "Well not to worry my dear. I'm sure wherever our fearless leader has gone he won't be far." Ducky took out an elegant pocket watch from his waistcoat and grinned broadly. "In fact, I wager he will make an appearance soon."

Then, spying a certain Doctor Hampton who had agreed to be his date for tonight, he left with a hasty wave, leaving Hollis to wonder at the cryptic words. She sighed; it really wasn't turning out to be the night she wanted. Everywhere she looked, she saw couples laughing gaily as they twirled around the dance floor or held each other in an embrace. She smiled slightly as she saw Ziva leaning slightly into Tony by the corner of the room. The senior agent was tenderly stroking her hair, for once let down as the former Mossad agent closed her eyes in contentment, no doubt tired by the unceasing buzz of the entire party.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sudden increase in frequency and volume of the chatter surrounding her. She was startled to find out from the excited shriek of a woman in front of her that it was almost midnight, and that the countdown was about to start. Hollis was frustrated, she still couldn't find Jethro and now they were going to miss their first countdown together. Angrily, she flipped her hair back and crossed her arms. _So much for a new start._

The announcer was now starting the countdown and as everyone scurried to find their partners, Hollis found herself shrinking back into the walls, trying to keep herself from being trampled by the crowd. She surveyed the room once more, and just as she was about to give up hoping that Jethro would appear, she was greeted by his familiar face as he strode purposefully through the crowd. A smile slowly started to form on her lips, one she thought she saw was echoed on Jethro's face.

_10!_

He was still too far away, struggling to push past the surging crowd.

_9!_

Hollis started to force her way through as well, stepping on countless toes and ignoring the indignant yells of '_Hey!'_s and '_Watch it!'_s.

_8!_

God, why did NCIS have so many employees and higher-ups? At this rate, she was sure she'd reach Jethro next Monday.

_7!_

As Gibbs steadily shoved away the milling crowd, Hollis suddenly recalled a similar scene as she caught sight of his red tie. They had been going to dinner at their favourite restaurant when suddenly a sea of people came out of nowhere and separated their intertwined hands. Right now, he was pushing his way through as he did then, wearing that same red tie; his only one in fact.

_6!_

Gibbs nearly growled as he avoided being squashed by the overzealous crowd, dodging what must have been a female hand with abnormally long fingernails painted a bold red. Thank God Hollis wasn't like every other female, concerned with sky-high heels or skin-tight skirts that looked like they would tear at even the slightest movement. She was Hollis, and he was grateful for that.

_5!_

'_Oh come on!'_ Hollis desperately tried to reach her lover, but it seemed like she wasn't making any progress. Pushing that thought away, she determinedly ploughed through again. She was _not_ going to miss the first second of New Year with Jethro just because everyone else couldn't find their partner. _Which was the same for you a few minutes ago,_ her subconscious lazily reminded her. _Oh shut up, s_he absent-mindedly replied then shook her head, _I must be going mad, talking to myself._

_4!_

They were so near, she was sure that if only she could reach her arm out, she could touch him. But there was still a wall of unmoving people blocking them and she could have cried in frustration at how much these people were testing her patience.

_3!_

He wanted so much to gather her in his arms and bury his face in her soft hair. And he was almost there. Gibbs stretched his hand out the same moment as she did, grasping at thin air.

_2!_

Hollis reached out to him, straining to touch him. Almost…_there._

_1!_

Finally, they stood in front of each other, slightly flushed from the effort it took to cross the room, to reach each other. She smiled and touched his dear face lightly as he drew her closer, hands wrapped on her slim waist, grinning boyishly at her. They drifted closer, lips mere inches from each other. She could feel his warm breath on her, and he could smell the slight scent of pomegranate of the shampoo she used. Slowly, they kissed, savouring the sweet taste of each other, and it seemed that everyone in the room melted away, leaving just the two of them, standing there in their own little world as they kissed.

_Happy New Year!_

Vaguely, Gibbs heard the sound of fireworks in the sky as everyone cheered and greeted each other with kisses and hugs and laughter. But right now, he didn't care. Hollis was in his arms, and the world could wait a little while longer. Turning his attention back to their kiss, he missed the affectionate looks his team directed to him, happy that their dad finally found his match. He also missed the bright red lipstick mark on Tony's lips and cheek, marks that looked suspiciously like the lipstick Ziva used tonight.

And if you were to look into the midst of the throngs of people and murmurs and shrieks and laughter of everyone in the room, you'd see two people so impossibly stubborn and in love holding onto each other as they welcomed the new year. Bells rang in the background, ringing in the new and out with the old, and as they smiled softly at each other, they knew one thing was for sure.

Let it be the start of their new life, _together._

_Ring out the old, ring in the new, Ring, happy bells, across the snow:_

_The year is going, let him go; Ring out the false, ring in the true._


End file.
